


on the top of the mountain

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Week 2019 [7]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Dragon AU, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Rayllum, Rayllum Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum week 2019: Day 7: DragonsAU where Callum and Rayla are dragons.





	on the top of the mountain

Ray-la flew into the den high up in the mountains, over the clouds. Her snout was bloody, crimson staining her white pelt, and in her claws the dragon carried a deer. Her wings were large and glittered in the moonlight, and as her paws touched the ground, the moon dragon carefully put her pray by the nest where her mate, the sky dragon Call-um sat, guarding their unhatched clutch of eggs. His blue and white pelt was as clean as ever, for the moment. The eggs were glittering like rare gemstones, filled with life.

 

As he saw his mate, he opened his wings as a greeting while he sniffed the air, welcoming Ray-la home, and happily roared. He was impressed over the deer she had caught, they were quite rare in these parts of Xadia, especially up in the mountains where they lived. It was his favorite. He hadn’t eaten deer flesh for almost a moon, they almost only caught mountain goats. And this deer was huge, he could barely wait until he could sink his teeth into the warm meat that his mate had captured for the two of them.

 

Ray-la carefully nuzzled his neck while letting out a purr. It had been nice to stretch her wings and go for a hunt, she never got enough of the fresh air and the wind blowing her fur.

 

As the greeting ended, Ray-la pushed the deer forward to Call-um, signaling that he should eat first. After all, he had been the one guarding their eggs for hours.

 

He purred back and happily moved his tail, and the sky dragon then began to eat, once again thanking the gorgeous moon dragon he was lucky enough to call his mate.

 

Soon, their clutch would hatch, and half a dozen small younglings would fill their hidden den, their cave would never be lonely again. A huge thunderstorm was coming, and they knew it, and since their clutch were all part sky dragon, they would all hatch.

 

No more waiting.


End file.
